Just a crush
by snowgremlin
Summary: A creature is after... and .... doesnt know how to stop it.
1. Default Chapter

Discliamer: only own... well you know the drill.  
italics are thoughts  
Just a Crush? Lily Evans sat on her bed thinking, thinking of the boy she had had crush on for 6 years. That boy was of course James Potter. Why do I like him so much? He doesn't even see me. He doesn't know I even exist, except when he bumps into me in hall or the common room. He's just another boy, but yet I sense such a connection with him. If only I could get him to notice me. I have so many friends but he's the only one I want to get to know the most. To cuddle, kiss and hold tight on a cold winter night, to talk with when I'm feeling down. But how do I get him to notice me, I cant ask Remus or Sirius, even though I am friends with them, I don't want things to get awkward. Damn guys. Why do we have to like them. Lily thought to herself until her best friend Ella came in. "Lily, what are you doing just sitting there. We are all down in the common room." said Ella going over to her mirror to brush her long blonde hair. Ella was perfect she was the perfect height with the perfect curves. All the guys drooled over her. "So. Lily are you coming?" "Yeah, I guess." she said as she slowly got up and stretched. She followed Ella down the dimly lit stairwell into the warm and cozy Gryffindor common room. There were all her friends since first year. Todd, Megs, Sirius, Remus Ella and Dave. Sirius and Remus were best friends with James. The three of them called themselves the marauders. They were also part of Lily and Ella's groupie. Its funny how after all these years of being friends with Remus and Sirius that James has never noticed me. We have done many things together but he still has not ever noticed me. Life sucks! Lily spaced out for about five minutes thinking. "Earth to Lily!" Todd waved his hand in front of her face. She looked at his deep blue eyes and blonde hair. He was actually very strong even though he looked like a lil chicken boy. "Oh I see you have finally chosen to come back to reality." he laughed. "Oh sorry I was just thinking," she said faking a smile. 'Thinking bout what?" Dave sang. Dave was always prying into peoples' lives. We didn't mind though. He was also the problem solver of the group. We all new his secret, no one cared though we had all been friends to long to care anymore, even the guys didn't seem to mind just accepted him and treated him like all the rest. Dave if you haven't already guessed is gay. He has been for as long as we can remember. "Nothing" She answered back. "Oh sure." Shot back Megs. " Were you thinking of a certain someone?" "Who?" Lily asked in confusion seeing as she had never told them how she felt about James. "Oh you know, My one true love, Todd." she said starting to laugh hysterically. "Oh yes I was. Come here lover boy." Lily said running over to Todd and pretending to snog him, he like usual pretended too. "Oh Lily" "Oh Todd" And they all fell to the ground laughing hysterically. After about an hour of chatting and goofing off, they decided to go to bed. "G'night everyone." Lily said then climbed into her big comfy bed and fell asleep. Thinking of James, of course. ~~~~~~JAMES~~~~~~ James Potter was sitting by the lake with his girlfriend, Jimena. "James this is great." Jimena said looking into his eyes lovingly. "I know." He said smiling back at her and kissed the top of her forehead. "Its just so quiet and peaceful, no marauders to ruin it," explained Jimena looking out at the lake. It was crescent moon tonight and bright at that, it just completed the night. They sat there for hours just looking out and enjoying each others company. Well, that's what Jimena though anyway. She couldn't read James' thoughts. I wish I were sitting here with her instead of Jimena. She is just so beautiful, and she doesn't know it. The way she blushes when she's embarrassed and always trying to be the smart funny one. I luv the way she strokes her hair and twirls it on one finger when she concentrating. The way her eyes sparkle when she laughs or smiles. I wish she was my girlfriend. They sat there for the rest of the night. When they finally decided to head back up to the common room they had to sneak past Filch and his demonic cat from hell. They finally made it, they found the common room to be completely empty. "Well, night night James." said Jimena kissing him. "G'night." he said after the kiss and walked up to his dorm to find that Sirius had falling out of his bed, again, and was snoring was like horse. And Remus was hugging his Binkie(pink hippo). The rest of the guys in the dorm James didn't really know, but he did know that they were Lilly's' best friends. He crawled into his bed, when an annoying sound started, or was always there but he didn't notice it before. It was like something was dripping in the room. "What the hell, is the roof leaking?" James quietly said to himself. He got out of bed and followed the sound. He came from Todd's' bed. He looked down and saw a really thick dark colored substance dripping from the bed. He ripped open the curtain and screamed. (heheheh sorry but my hands are cold and I can write anymore I hope you guys r/r) I need at least ten or I'm not writing anymore. Well till chappie 2, MERG) 


	2. chapter 2

Discaimler: you know the drill

italics are thoughts

Just a Crush

"What the hell, is the roof leaking?" James quietly said to himself. He got out of bed and followed the sound. He came from Todd's' bed. He looked down and saw a really thick dark colored substance dripping from the bed. He ripped open the curtain and screamed. 

There on the bed lay Todd, stabbed to death. Blood was seeping from three places in chest. It was flowing down his arm and dripping of the end of his fingers. His face was white, with suffering written all over it. James looked at Todd and fell to his knees._ Who did this? How could this have happened? Whats going on lately with this world? What are suppose to do? Who do we tell? Do we hide the body or should we go to Dumbledor? ARG!_ James thought. James has always been tough and shit but when it comes to this not everyone reacts the same. Sirius was actually who became the serious one for once.

"James calm down." he said to his friend, who was in shock. " I will go tell Dumbledor right now. You guys stay here and make sure nothing else goes wrong." And with that Sirius was out of the dorm.

Suddenly they heard a whole bunch of footsteps getting louder. Fairly soon there was Lily, Megs, and Ella.

"What happened?" yelled Lily.

James and Remus both looked at each other quickly and closed the curtains shut to Todds bed.

"Ummm. Something just scared me thats all." James lied.

"Dave whats going on?" asked Lily turning to her friend.

"Nothing." he also lied. How are they suppose to tell Lily. She would absoulty die.

"Yeah right , you guys are lying, we heard someone scream bloody murder. And why did you close Todds curtains so fast. Trying to hide something?" she said getting rather peeved. She gently glided over to Todds' bed and was about to open them when James suddenly grabbed her wrists.

"what the.." she didn't finish

"Dont open the curtains?" he said sternly.

"And why not? she asked .

"because you dont want to."

"Yes I do."

"No you dont!"

"Yes I DO!" and with that she did a fancy move and got her arms free and ripped open the curtains. "NOOOOOOO, TOM PLEASE BE A LIVE! TODD." she screamed ,ran on to the bed and started shaking him.

"Lily he's gone, he's dead Lily. STOP!" yelled Dave, ripping Lily off of Todd.

"he's gone Lily." Lily was now sobbing into Daves' shoulders, sobbing so hard she could barely breathe. 

"Wh-y. H-o-w co-ul-d th-is -hap-p-en?" Lily sobbed.

"ssh Lily dont talk." Dave soothed.

Just then professor Dumbledor walk in with Sirius. Madame promfry and professor McGonagall walked in after.

"Oh dear me." said Madame promfry.

*gasp* by professor. McGonagall

"Everyone leave the room at once." ordered Dumbledor. With that everyone went down to the common room in much shock. In a few minutes, the teachers walked down with a floating stretcher. You could not see Todds body as it was covered up by a blanket with a Hogwarts symbol in the middle. You just just feel the emotions running around the room.

Lily's eyes did not leave the stretcher until it when out the portrait hole.

( well thats chappie2. I hope you guys liked it. Any ideas or tips. lemme know okay. THANKS AND R AND R! MERG!)


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as all fanfics.

Italics are thoughts

Just a crush 

chapter 3

After that moment when Todd's stretcher was floated out of the Gryfindor dorms. Lily broke down instantly into sobs. _How could this of happened??! Why Todd why now?? I don't understand?_ Lily kept thinking the same thoughts over and over in her head. Megs and Ella noticed that there friend sitting in the middle of the room curled up in a little ball crying. They immediately went and tried to calm her but as soon as they got near she lashed out at them.

" Get away from me. Don't touch me." She said between sobs. " Just leave me alone."

And with that Lily ran toward the portrait door, flung it open, and fled down those millions of stairs and out into the open grounds. She had no idea where she was going, all she wanted to do was run and get as far away from the castle as she could. She ran until her feet couldn't, she then just dropped to the ground, and cried and cried. Eventually she did stop, but that was only when she has cried herself to sleep. 

The warm sun came up over the trees like a bird swooping over your head. Lily was lying on the ground with her fiery red hair askew. Her big beautiful eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing a very puffy eyed Lily. She sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked herself out loud. As she looked around there were trees everywhere. But the were the most peculiar ones. They were all a shade of brownie purple, with huge blood red leaves. They were the most magnificent trees Lily had ever seen in her life. She stood up and touched the trees. 

"There warm" she said again aloud.

"G'roff, that tickles." Said the tree. Lily practically flew back with shock.

"You can talk!" she said flabbergasted

"Why of course I can. What did you think I was an ordinary tree?" ask the tree.

"We… well yes. I mean I had no idea." She was cut off.

"Its quite alright darling. My name is Ceril and what might yours be?" asked Ceril with kindness.

"Lily." Replied lily flatly

" And my dear Lily why were you crying for so long last night?" wondered Ceril.

"My….my…m..my… bestfriend was murdered last night. And I just couldn't stay in the castle any longer I just has to be by myself, now I'm out here and I don't know where I am or what to do I'm just so frustrated!" lily rambled.

"oh you poor poor thing. Such a horrible night for you. Well I will help you out; you are here in my wonderful forest of Afroengr ( E-fro- in- ger). This here is the most enchanted forest you will ever find." Ceril said moving one of her branches implying Lily to look around some more.

" How far am I from the castle?" asked Lily

" You are far far away from the castle, as this place can one be reached through a certain door. Which you must have passed through. I will tell you show you where the door is later, but right now you need to rest. I sense that you still need time to recover. Stay here and I will help you." Offered Ceril.

"Thank you Ceril, I don't think I'm ready to face everybody just yet." Lily said lying back down.

" Just sleep for now." Said Ceril, pulling off one of her big red leaves and placing it over Lily as if it were a blanket. And in no time was Lily sleeping.

~~***~~~ Back at the Castle

Everybody was in such shock, they almost forgot that Lily was missing.

"Has anyone seen Lily?" Asked Megs.

"Omg I completely forgot that she ran off last night." Said Ella

"Well maybe she is in your guys dorm." Suggested Remus.

" I'll go check," said Megs getting up to go look in the dorms. A few minutes later she returned. " Nope she wasn't there, everything is as we left it yesterday.

" Don't worry she'll show. I mean Todd was her bestfriend since they were like born." Said Remus.

" I hope so. Just better hope she didn't run into the forbidden forest and get trapped or anything." Said Ella.

"Well if you guys are that worried about her we will just bring out our secret weapon. Show'em Moony!" said James. And with that Remus pulled out the Marauder's Map.

"What is that?" Asked Megs

"It's a map that shows where everybody in the school is." Replied Sirius.

" Oh." Said Megs. " Well where's Lily?"

"Find Lily." Said Remus. The map did sum kind of swirling motion, then stopped. To reveal nothing. "Mmmhmm. That's strange, usually it shows where the person is. Find Lily." He said again, still nothing happened.

"Are you guys sure that, that thing works?" said Ella.

"Positive the only reason why it wouldn't work is if Lily were not any where on school property." Said James

" So what are you saying that Lily is lost somewhere in the forbidden forest." She screamed at James

" Yes. "

"Well get out there and find her!" she screamed again. The guys took no hesitation to go look for her. Then went down the stairs and headed for the forest. When they were a little ways in the changed to their animagi form and let Remus lead since he could smell human blood. Soon enough he went running fast as if on her trail. But before long he smacked dead into something hard and transparent. He changes back to form, as did the others.

" What the hell?" said Remus rubbing his head.

" Whoa what happened?" asked James.

" I don't know I hit something hard, right over there." Said Remus pointing to the spot where is head hit. 

James walked over and investigating, He looked like a mime walking with is hands, feeling the air. Not too long after he was groping the air, his hand hit something hard.

" I found it, but theres nothing there. Must be some kind of magic field or something." Said James, as he put his ear to the transparent wall. As he listened, he heard something.

(a/n Well that's my chapter 3 probably not that good since it took me like a year to finally start writing again. I hate moving. And school. Well R/R PLZZ! Merg)


End file.
